What I Know
by LivingVampire
Summary: Sequel to "What I Thought." What happens after the thoughts of jumping. The thoughts of ending it all. And the thoughts of Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I think most of you knew that I couldn't leave my story ending like that. **

**Nothing of Twilight is mine. Just this Plot. **

_**BPOV**_

Death is noisy… Lots of people talking loudly and this constant beeping. I groan and try to fall back asleep.

"Bells?" I hear a voice that sounds like Charlie calling out to me.

I try to push through the haze to get to him.

"Bells?" He calls again.

I open my eyes and see Charlie standing over me. He looks like an angel hovering over me, there's even a white glow behind him.

"Dad?" I blink a couple more times trying to focus on him.

He smiles and kisses my cheek. "Oh Bells! We thought we'd lost you!" Charlie is careful not to hug or even touch me. I frown wondering why.

"What happened?" My voice is even rougher than I thought. I look around for a drink.

Another hand holds out a cup of water with a straw. I look up and it's Emmett. Now I'm really confused.

Charlie takes the cup from him and brings it closer to me. I take several long sips of water and wait for an explanation.

Charlie sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Bells, you fell. You fell from the cliffs on the reservation. Emmett and Rose were going up there to have a picnic and saw you on top. They said you were turning around to head back down but something caught your foot and you- you tripped and fell."

I already feel the tears running down my face. "Emmett," Charlie looks at him continuing. "He jumped into the water and pulled you to shore while Rose called 911. You hit your head on one of the rocks and got pretty banged up while in the water."

I stare at the ceiling remembering. I wanted to jump. I wanted to. I glance at Emmett trying to read him.

"Can I have a moment alone with Emmett for a minute please?"

Charlie, Rose, and Alice (who I didn't notice) all nod and move out of the room.

Emmett doesn't say anything. He just stands there leaning against the closet of the hospital room.

"Did I really fall?" My voice cracks as I ask.

Emmett stands as a statue. "I honestly don't know." I barely hear him mutter.

I look away from him and back to the ceiling. "What do you mean you don't know? Either I looked like I was falling or jumping!" I yell at the ceiling.

I hear Emmett take a deep breath. "I don't know, Bella. It looked like both. The way you were falling, you looked so calm, like you were already dead. But before that it looked like you stepped too close to the ledge and just fell off. So…I'm not sure."

I try to control my breathing but I can't. I start gasping for air.

It's all too much.

"Shit," I hear Emmett shout down the hall for a nurse.

"Bella, can you hear me?" The nurse shines a bright light over my eyes. I can't move or speak. "She's having a panic attack."

After that final sentence I black out.

**EB*EB***

I hear the rhythmic beeping again.

I slowly open my eyes. The room is dark this time. I see Charlie resting on the couch right next to me. I look to my left and see Edward scrunched up in a chair. I frown and try to remember if he was there before I blacked out. I'm positive he wasn't here before.

I look around for the call button. It's wrapped around my bedside handle and I press it.

"Hello, Miss Bella," says a pleasant looking older woman as she walks into my room. "What can I do for you?"

"My head really hurts," I whisper.

She nods and checks a few things on my chart as well as my monitor. "Alright, I need to get the doctor since this is your first time waking up since the panic attack. I'll be right back, hun." She takes my chart, smiles, and then leaves.

I look once again at the chair next to me. Edward.

_Is he here because he feels guilty?_

The doctor finally comes in and I see it isn't Carlisle, thank goodness.

"Hello, Bella, how are you feeling?" he asks as he looks over my chart and looks at my monitor.

"My head hurts," I complain. "And my leg," I frown not even noticing the pain until now.

"Yes, you broke your foot pretty bad after the fall." He says while taking off the covers. He quickly looks over my leg then flashes his tiny flash light at my eyes.

He jots a few notes down then moves to push a shot of morphine into my IV.

"That might make you a bit tired, but seeing as how it's," he glances down at his watch. "10 o'clock, you might need the rest. Also we're going to start you on a regular dose of anti-anxiety medication. The nurse will be back to give it to you."

With that he left with a smile. The nurse came almost back into my room instantly.

"Here you go dear," she hands me a cup of water and another smaller cup with the pill in it. I take the pill quickly then down all of the water not realizing how thirsty I am.

The nurse smiles and asks if I want another water. I nod my yes and she's goes off to get some.

I impatiently wait for her to come back when I hear the chair squeak.

I can feel the skip of my heart. I slowly turn my eyes to the chair. Edward is already stretching and rubbing his back.

He finally notices that I'm up.

"Bella," he whispers. He moves over to hug me. He embraces me softly yet firmly. "What happened?" He whispers quietly.

I can't say anything. I'm still in shock of why he's even here.

"Why are you here?" My voice cracks.

Then nurse finally walks in with a hospital mug of water and some ice.

"Here ya go," she turns to Edward. "Well good evening, Edward." She turns back to me. "You should be so proud to have a boyfriend who stays here almost as must as you do." She smiles and reminds me to drink the water then leaves.

"You've been here every day?" My voice cracks again.

"Drink your water and I'll explain," Edward says handing the mug to me.

I start sucking down the cold water almost drinking half of it in a few sucks.

"Emmett called me as soon as he and Rose got to the hospital." Edward sits back in his chair and stares at the floor. "He told me to call your dad, which I did. I drove myself and went to see Carlisle who had already seen you. He pulled me to the side and told me what was going on. Rose, Emmett, and your dad were all in the waiting room and I told them what Carlisle said. It wasn't until later that we found out you were in a coma. I wanted to stay."

"Had," I corrected.

"No," he states. He brings his head up to look at me in the eye. "I wanted to come. I had to make sure you were alright."

I break eye contact and stare at the mug in my hand.

"Bella, I love you. No matter how much you think I don't; I do. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Then why did you leave?" I whisper fighting back the tears.

I hear Edward sigh. "Bella, you aren't ready for me yet. I still think I'm right about moving too fast but I'm gonna prove that I do love you. And I wanted to be here for you. I'll be your friend for as long as you'll have me."

I smile sadly. "Part of me is in relief but the other, greater part of me wants to be with you, as a girlfriend."

"And since you do have a part of you that is relieved it proves my point that you're not ready," Edward smiles. "But I'm glad that you still want to be with me. It'll have to be a mutual decision when we get back together."

"Not if?" I ask.

Edward shakes his head. "Not if."

I let the tears; I've been holding, roll down my face. I smile up at him. "Okay."

**EB*EB***

Over the next week Edward helps me catch up with school. I can confidently say that I am one hundred percent comfortable around him now.

Emmett and Rose stop by a lot. They really are a cute couple. Where Rose is still a bit shy Emmett brings this fire crack out. Alice and Jasper come at night mostly. They both have become so in tune with each other that they finish each other's sentences.

Edward and I roll our eyes at them all the time. Edward and I. I miss kissing him, I miss hugging him, and I miss him holding me. My chest hurts so badly when he leaves for the day. I practically had to force him and Charlie to get out of my room. Charlie finally went back to work and stops by in the morning. While Edward stops by in the morning before school and after school.

Edward tells me that Jessica was expelled from school and is now in the process of moving out of Forks.

"Wow, I can't believe it. I thought Jessica could talk herself out of anything."

"Yeah, well, when you have an entire gym class say that she did it, it wasn't too hard," Edward says.

"What about the others?"

"Suspended," Edward clinches his jaw. "Since they didn't actually touch you they can't be expelled."

"Oh," I'm sure the disappointment is in my voice.

"They're not going to touch you, Bella. We'll all make sure they don't."

I frown in confusion. "All?"

Edward softly smiles, "Everyone; Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and me of course."

"Thanks," I whisper. "But you shouldn't have to babysit me." I snap.

"Bella, no one thinks of it as babysitting. What Jessica did was inexcusable. No one blames you for what happened." He pauses while staring at me. "Maybe… Maybe Emmett and I can teach you a few moves?"

I smile brightly. "I think I'd like that. I'm sure Charlie wouldn't oppose either."

Edward smiles back. "So you're getting out of here tomorrow?"

I nod, "Yup, I'll have the weekend to recover then back to school on Monday."

"Excited about leaving?" He chuckles.

"You have no idea!" I laugh.

Just then another nurse comes into my room and wordlessly hand me my pill. I quickly swallow the pill and chug the water.

Edward gives me a questioning look. "Um, when I first woke up I had a major panic attack and I blacked out. They've been giving me anti anxiety meds."

He fully frowns, "I didn't know."

"It was only Charlie, Rose, and Emmett here when it happened." I say playing with my fingers.

Edward nods and lets the issue go.

**EB*EB***

"Whoa, Bells slow down there," Charlie tries to steady me on my way into the front door.

I practically throw myself on the couch. "I'm just so happy to be out of the hospital!"

"So we've brought most of your room down here," Alice says.

I glance around and notice that my dresser is right next to the couch. I look down at the couch and see that it has pillows and blankets on it.

"We didn't want you to have to climb the stairs especially with your foot. So me and Edward fixed the bathroom down here so we can just stay down here." Charlie says proudly.

"It was Edward's idea actually," Alice elbows Edward in the ribs.

Charlie deflates a bit but smiles at Edward.

Edward rubs the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah, but Charlie did most of the work so it was a team effort."

I smile at him and my dad, "Thanks, guys."

"Well, I need to go to work. Alice and Edward have volunteered to keep you company for the rest of the day." Charlie says goodbye to all of us grabs his gun and is out the door.

We're all silent while we listen for Charlie to drive away.

"Well," Alice sighs. "I guess I better get going."

I frown, "But I thought you guys were going to stay with me for the day."

Alice smiles all knowing and shit. "I already promised Jazzy a date tonight. But don't worry you won't be here all alone. Edward is staying."

"Oh," I say blushing at Edward. Edward just grins back at me.

Alice rolls her eyes and picks up her book bag. "I'll see you guys later." She shouts before adding, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" I hear her cackle all the way out the door.

Now my blush has gotten ten times worse.

"So," Edward breaks the silence. "We have a bio test coming up."

I groan, "Of course we do. When is it?"

"Monday. So I brought my books over so we could study together." He smiles at me while he pulls out his notes and book.

I've noticed we both smile a lot… More than usual, but I smile back anyways.

We study for a good hour and a half. My stomach interrupts our studying around 1:30.

"Time to feed you?" Edward chuckles.

I punch him in the arm but nod.

"Alright, what do you what to eat?" he asks.

"Um, not sure, let's go to the kitchen." Before I know what's happening he scoops me up and carries me to the kitchen.

I stare openly at him. "What? You said lets go to the kitchen."

"Well, yes, but I didn't mean for you to carry me." I state.

Edward just shrugs and sets me down on the kitchen chair.

"So, what do we have?" Edward mutters to himself. "We have milk, beer, a very suspicious looking sandwich, and some cheese." He moves to the cabinets. "We have noodles. Want to make mac-n-cheese?"

"Sure," I shrug.

While Edward begins making the meal I can't help but think what a good husband he would be. Helping me out, a person, who broke his heart, just shows what a great guy he really is. I don't deserve him as a boyfriend, or even a friend. But I'm so selfish I can't let him go. Nor do I want him to go.

I must really be in love with him.

My eyes bug out at the word. _Love. _Do I really love Edward?

He's already made pasta and is adding it to the cheese and milk mixture. "Lunch time," he announces. He sets down a bowl for me and for himself.

I laugh and begin eating. "This is amazing!" I yell.

Edward rolls his eyes, "It's just mac-n-cheese."

"But it's really good mac-n-cheese," I argue.

He blushes.

Yes, I must say I do love him.

**EB*EB***

After lunch we head back to the couch for some more studying. He sits so close to me I miss some of the simplest questions he asks me. I love watching the way his mouth moves as he speaks.

"Bella?" …. "Bella?"

I shake my head. "Yes?"

Edward frowns in concern, "Are you alright?"

I think before answering him. "I love you," I whisper.

Edward doesn't say anything back; instead he looks into my eyes.

He must have found something. "I love you too, Bella."

I smile so big that my cheeks hurt.

Edward tenderly smiles back and raises his hand to reach behind my neck. He pulls me close and kisses each of my cheeks first. Then finally he kisses my lips.

Fireworks have nothing on a kiss from Edward Cullen.

**EB*EB***

**A/N: **Dom-Edward might not make an appearance for a couple of chapters but he'll be back. After all, Edward still has that vibrator doesn't he? Lol.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You all wound me with your no reviews! **

_**BPOV**_

Edward and I have been sitting on the couch for a good hour. With whispers of kisses and gentle touches we can't keep the grins off our faces. I want to know more about Edward. It accrued to me that I hardly knew what happened to him before he came to Forks.

"Edward?" I whisper. We're currently on the floor watching TV with my chest against his back.

"Hmm?" he hums in response.

I play with his hands that are wrapped around my middle. "Will you tell me about your biological parents?" I feel him stiffen. I turn slightly just enough to see his face. He's looking back down at me. "Uh, I mean, you don't have to. I just wanted to know a bit more about you."

With a deep breath and a squeeze he answers. "It's sort of hard to remember them. Not that's its painful, but it's fussy. I was only five when they had the accident."

He pauses for a moment. He looks so far away I almost don't want to bring him back. "What were they're names?"

Edward half smiles, "My father's name was Edward senior and my mother's name was Elizabeth." He frowns in concentration before continuing. "I have a few memories that are crystal clear. I remember my father coming in from work one night and he had flowers behind his back. He held up his hand and motioned me to be quiet. I followed him into the kitchen where my mother was cooking."

Edward laughs loudly then. "He pinched her rear end! She turned around with this angry face but he just held the flowers out to her. She had the most beautiful smile on her face when she saw the flowers. She kissed his cheek then saw me standing behind the table watching them. She picked me up then laughed and me a kiss too.

I may not remember them very well, but I do remember their love. They said they loved me all the time. I remember that night they didn't want to leave me. They were going to a benefit for my dad's company and my mother said she wished she could take me and show me off. They were later hit by a semi driver falling asleep at the wheel."

I don't push him at the moment to say more because I can tell he's reliving it. Edward shakes his head and looks down at me again. He kisses my temple and wraps his arms tighter around me.

"How did you get to Carlisle and Esme?" I ask, feeling horrible for pushing.

"Carlisle and Esme were babysitting me that night. They were our next door neighbors and very close to my parents. They were over for every holiday, I think because Esme knew then that she couldn't have children so she spoiled me. I stayed with them for a couple nights while child services set up my adoption. I didn't have any other family but my parents knew that and left me with Carlisle and Esme."

I sigh in relief, "I'm glad you didn't have to go into a foster care." Edward gets a dark look in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I'm glad I didn't either, but Jasper wasn't so lucky," Edward says with a hard tone. I look at him confused. "It's not my story to tell, but Jasper went through many foster homes before coming to Carlisle and Esme's. They didn't treat him right. I think that's why he's so quiet even now."

"Is that where he got the scars?" I whisper.

Edward snaps his head toward me. "You noticed that?"

"Yeah, I didn't say anything because Alice liked him so much," I confess.

Edward nods, "Yes, the first time he stayed with us Carlisle and Esme had to go to therapy sessions with him."

"Wow, what about Emmett?"

"Emmett's story is a bit similar to mine. Him and his parents were taking their boat out on the river and the boats gears got stuck or something. They crashed into the rocks along the river. Emmett was eleven and remembers them well. He only had to go to a few therapy sessions; he loves them and accepted that they were gone. I don't think it's in his nature to be sad for so long. Anyways, he still has a million pictures of them on his walls and his desk. He still goes to their grave on their birthdays and the anniversary."

I sadly smile sensing Edward is a bit jealous that Emmett has so many memories of his parents and their time together.

"How did you get along in the beginning?"

"Jasper came first when I was seven. We grew close instantly. We were both somewhat quiet and liked school so we had things to talk about." Edward stops to take out his wallet.

Inside is a picture of all three boys standing in front of a house surrounded by snow. Edward was on one end glaring at Emmett, Jasper in the middle looking as calm as ever. While at the other end Emmett stands there with his head thrown back in laughter.

I laugh at the sight of Emmett and Edward. "I was pretty annoyed with Emmett. He was loud, and big, even for an eleven year old. Even though I'm a few months older than Emmett he still treated me like the little brother." Edward laughs with me then continues, "Soon I just learned to ignore him and come to like him. He still gets on my nerves but I couldn't have asked for a greater brother; Jasper too."

"A house full of three boys. How in the world did Esme manage?" I ask.

"Esme was made to be a mother. She was and is so proud of us. She didn't push us into call her mom or anything. I think I'm closest to her because we have history. She saved several scrap books of my parents and let me have them. She would never want me to forget who my parents were."

"Even I could tell from the moment I first saw Esme that she was the happiest woman in the world." I say.

"Yes, I am very lucky to have this family," Edward sighs.

**EB*EB***

Edward leaves soon after our talk. I can tell he's emotionally drained. Luckily Charlie shows up just a few minutes after he leaves.

"How was your day Bells?" he asks as he sits down in his recliner, a beer in his hand and the remote in the other.

"It was pretty good, dad." I answer honestly.

"Good, I ordered some pizza on the way home so you don't have to cook." I nod while he changes the channel to the baseball game. "You know, Edward isn't a bad guy."

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, I know, dad."

"Well, I just wanted you to know…" I narrow my eyes at him. "Well, you know, that I approve."

I laugh out loud and shake my head at him. "Didn't know I needed your permission but I'm glad you like him, dad. He likes you too."

"Good, good," Charlie mutters into his beer.

I laugh quietly to myself and watch the game with him. When the pizza does arrive I can feel my eyes growing heavier by the minute.

Before I know it, I'm asleep.

**EB*EB* **

"BELLA?" I groan and burry myself farther into my pillow. "Bella, I know you're up, now get up!"

Freaking Alice, "Alice, you do realize it's six o'clock in the morning, right?"

"Bella, I have to get you in the shower and who knows how long that's going to take!" Alice yells once again in my ears.

I then remember I go back to school today. "Ugh, I don't wanna go to school."

Then I feel breathing on my neck. "Come on, love. The sooner you let her help you, the sooner I'll get to help you." Edward kisses my neck and suddenly the say doesn't seem so bad.

I let out one last groan. "Okay," He gently lifts me up and carries me into the bathroom across the hall. He sits me on the toilet and leaves me in the bathroom with Alice.

"Alrighty, Bella, let's get you clean!" She's holding up my luffa and body wash with a huge grin. I can't help but laugh.

"Thanks, Alice, for doing this." I smile at her and start taking off my clothes.

Alice just shrugs, "It's no big deal. I've always wanted to see you naked."

"ALICE!"

After wrapping my leg and a very long shower, we're finally done. Alice heads up to my room looking for today's outfit.

"Bella, we are in serious need of a shopping trip!" Alice yells down.

"Alice, shut up and just get me some sweat pants."

"Sweats?" Alice shrieks.

"Hey it's the only pants that will go over my boot, cast thingy!" I yell up to her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," She mumbles as she walks down the stairs with my sweats, t-shirt, and coat.

I assume Edward is in the kitchen since I'm getting naked in the middle of my living room.

Alice works the sweat pants up my thighs while I put on my t-shirt.

"Alright, you want me to do your hair?" Alice asks smiling.

"Nope, just let it air dry," I plea.

"No way, Bella, at least let me blow dry it!" Alice pleas back.

"Alright," I sigh; not even going to fight her.

Alice squeals and practically runs to the bathroom to get my blow drier. She comes back and plugs it in beside me and goes to work. Edward comes in and sees Alice fluffing my hair and just smirks.

"Nice hair, Bella," he chuckles.

I resist the urge to flip him off. Instead Alice does it for me. Edward laughs louder.

Alice shuts off the blow drier and brushes my hair again.

"Alice, we need to leave," Edward says.

"Okay, go ahead and start the car and bring our book bags out there while you're at it." Alice fires off with orders.

"Alice," I growl.

She just rolls her eyes, "He was going to do it anyways."

"But you can't just order him around." I say shaking my head.

"I feel like we've grown closer," At my confused expression Alice continues. "All of us, while you were in the hospital we all grew closer. Emmett, Jazz, and Edward were all very worried about you and I think that surprised Rose and I. We've all started acting like brother and sister towards each other. Well, except for me and Jazz; and Rose and Emmett of course."

I smile as she finishes brushing my hair, "I'm glad."

"I know, me too, I think we've all become a tight little group," Alice says.

After our short drive to school I see Rose, Jasper, and Emmett coming out of Emmett's jeep. I grin at everyone as they all hug me. Edward already has my books, this catches Emmett's attention.

"So, since Eddy has your books, I guess I'll just have to carry you!" Emmett's roar of a laugh draws several eyes throughout the parking lot. But I don't really notice, I only notice one thing.

"Eddy?" I ask loudly, trying hard not to laugh.

Edward glares at Emmett, "Well, at least my girlfriend doesn't call me Jazzy."

"HEY!" Jasper yells and shoots a glare at Alice.

"Sorry, Jazzy," Alice mumbles while giving him a huge. I see his practically melt and hug her back.

"Come on, Eddy, let's head to my locker before class." I call to Edward.

He glares playfully at me flips Emmett off, which only causes him to laugh louder.

"Coming, Princess," Edward says with a smirk.

I roll my eyes and hop my way into the school.

"Bella!" I hear a voice call. I look up to see its Angela. "How are you? I heard about the incident in gym. You've got the entire school talking I'm afraid."

I smile at her genuine sweetness, "Yeah, I know. I'm going to try and ignore it."

"Good luck with that but at least the other bitches aren't here," Angela says softly. I widen my eyes at her. In all my years of knowing Angela she's never said a cuss word. "Don't tell my dad I said that."

I laugh and nod while she leaves for her first class.

"She's nice," Edward comments.

"She is, we've had classes together before. Her boyfriend Ben, who's on the baseball team with Mike, never made fun of me." I say as I load my books in my book bag for first and second period.

Alice dances her way toward me and grabs my book bag from Edward. "Let's go shall we?"

I begin to walk off with Alice until I hear someone clearing their throat. I stop and glance back at Edward.

"Don't I get a hug? Or a kiss? Something?" He holds his arms out and I hop over to him. I kiss his lips quickly and hop back over to Alice. "That's it?" He yells.

"Yup!" I yell back with a giggle.

Yeah, this day wasn't going to be bad at all.

**A/N: Once again, you all wound me with your no reviews! Should I continue this story or just leave it at this? TELL ME! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I wish I had more reviews. But I love this story, so I guess I'll continue anyways.**

"So how are your classes been?" Edward asks as he takes my tray.

"Pretty good, I mean, the other girls aren't here so there's not much to complain about." I say hoping on my foot to my locker.

"I heard something today," Edward whispers. "And it looks like its true, shit."

"What?" I stare at Edward, who's staring right behind me with a lethal expression. I slowly turn around; there standing right behind me is Jessica.

"So, I heard you _fell_ off the cliffs," She laughs and smirks. "I don't believe for a second that you fell, I think you jumped."

I gasp. "I didn't," I mutter.

She rolls her eyes. "Please, we all know you're pathetic. Even your dad does. He told my dad he worries about you constantly and that you have no friends." She laughs even louder gaining attention from the entire cafeteria. "My dad even offered to pay me to be your friend!"

"You. Have. Five. Seconds. To. Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. This. School," I glance over Jessica's shoulder and see Rose. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett all gather behind her.

Jessica just cuts her eyes towards her but doesn't turn around. "Hmm, guess you gained a few friends who feel sorry for you."

"You're going to be sorry if you don't leave, Jessica," Edward growls.

Jessica looks behind me in shock, "Oh come on, Edward. We all know she jumped! She's a pathetic wanna be, who doesn't have any friends."

A slap echo's through the cafeteria.

It isn't until my hand starts hurting that I know it's me who did the slapping. Jessica has her face turned toward the ground and her right hand covering her right cheek.

"You bitch," Jessica hisses. Jessica tries to go after me but Rose catches her by the hair.

"You're lucky it wasn't me who got you," Rose whispers harshly. Rose continues to hold onto Jessica's hair while she drags her down the hall way.

There's still silence as I turn to get more books out of my locker. I take a deep breath, "If I wasn't still hurting I would have killed that bitch."

Edward cracks a smirk and takes my book bag. We start walking down the hallway when I realize I don't even know where Rose took Jessica.

"Oh shit, where did Rose take Jessica? She's gonna kill her if she doesn't have any witnesses!" I shout as we near biology.

"Don't worry, Bella, she just took her to the office." Edward smiles at me.

I take a deep breath and keep walking toward Biology. Edward helps me unpack my books while the sub wheels in the schools ancient TV and VCR.

"Oh good, I'm too tired to deal with any real work," I mutter as I rest my head on my folded arms.

I hear Edward chuckle next to me and scoots his chair closer to mine. I grin at him and hold my palm up waiting for his hand. He places his hand into mine and squeezes it gently. I blush, of course.

Then I feel him let go of my hand and I turn and frown at him. Edward just smiles and pulls me even closer; I'm almost on top of him. He begins running his hands through my hair and I can help but to let my eyes fall shut.

"You are so beautiful, love," he whispers in my ear.

I open my eyes to find him staring at me. "I'm not the one that's beautiful. I think you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." I whisper while looking into his eyes.

Edward shakes his head, "You don't see yourself clearly, Bella." I look away from him but he gently grabs my chin and I'm looking at him again. He's smiling so brightly, "I'm going to help you with that Bella. I'm going to help you see that you are beautiful."

I weakly smile at him but say nothing back. He doesn't either but instead goes back to playing with my hair. I lay my head against his chest as I play with his free hand.

"I love you," I whisper.

Edward kisses the top of my head and whispers it back.

Not two minutes later the bell rings. I start panicking. Maybe Lauren and her friends would be in gym. Maybe they came back to finish me off.

"Bella!" I hear Edward shout. "Bella, what's wrong?"

He cups my cheeks. "What if they're back?" I whisper.

Edward frowns until he realizes who I mean. "They're not here, Bella. They're expelled remember?"

I nod and take deep breaths. "Right," I breathe out.

"Remember to give Clapp your note," Edward states.

I nod and begin walking with him to gym.

**EB*EB***

_**Edward's POV**_

Looking at Bella enter the locker room by herself pulled at my chest. While I walk into the boys locker room I quickly text Alice that I want to meet her after school. She responses with an okay but I have to tell Bella that she's out with her mom. I quickly change into my gym uniform.

When we all walk outside Bella is already sitting on the bleachers. I can tell she's doing her math homework and trying really hard not to freak out. Every once in a while she glances around the gym- looking for them.

I sigh out of frustration. If I hadn't been late to gym that day she wouldn't be so panic-y.

Bella catches my eye and smiles tightly. I wave and smile back at her but I know that my smile looks the same as hers.

Coach Clapp blows his whistle and pairs everyone up for the mile run. I roll my eyes and pick Newton since I know he's a fast runner and we'll be done in no time. Then I can go sit with Bella as the other guys finish their run.

**EB*EB* **

Newton and I are done sooner than I thought. We both ran the mile in four and a half minutes.

"Alright, go cool down, boys," Coach Clapp yells.

For some reason Mike is following me.

"Hey babe," I say as I sit down next to Bella.

"Hi," she blushes as she pushes away a few stands of her hair.

Mike sit down on the opposite side of Bella. "Mike, can you give me a second with my girlfriend please?" I ask nicely.

Mike's eyes slightly widen and he nods his head. He practically runs back to the locker rooms.

I hear Bella chuckle. I raise my eyebrows at her questionly.

"Your jealously is showing, Edward," she says grinning. Now it's my turn to blush. "Hey," she continues. "That's my job." She giggles a bit more before turning back to her math.

"So before I come over I gotta head out. My mom wants me to send my dad some lunch while he's at the hospital. But I'll be right over as soon as I'm done," I explain.

She frowns a bit but nods. "Okay, will Alice be over?"

I shake my head. "Rose and Emmett will be over. Alice has some kind of spa day with her mom?"

"Oh, yeah she and her mom usually go once a month," Bella nods. Her shoulders slightly sink.

"I'll be over as soon as I can," I wrap my arm around her waist. "I'll speed even faster."

Bella rolls her eyes, "Yeah then you'll get pulled over by my dad and have to explain that." She chuckles.

I shake my head, "Nope, I'm pretty sure your dad has a man-crush on me."

Bella throws her head back and laughs even harder. "I cannot wait until I tell him you said that!"

My eyes widen in horror. "No… Bella, don't play."

Coach Clapp blows his whistle and Bella is already up and moving toward the locker room. "Bella!" I yell after her.

"Bye, Edward!" She chuckles as she walks away.

"Great," I mutter.

**EB*EB***

As soon as I dress I drive over to Alice's house. Before I even knock on the door Alice swings it open and grabs my head and walks me into the woods beside her house.

"Is where you kill me?" I ask slightly joking.

"Pssh, the woods would be the first place they'd look," Alice mutter.

She drags me father into the woods until we hit a clearing by a tiny lake.

"So what's wrong?" She says cutting to the point.

I take a deep breath not even sure where to start. I sit on a nearby rock while Alice stands across from me. I think back to the hospital and to what Jessica said this morning.

"Alice, do you think Bella jumped?" I barley whisper but I know Alice hears me. She doesn't say anything for a moment or two.

"To be honest, I have no idea. I don't even think Bella knows if she fell or jumped. When Emmett and Rose told me what they saw… Edward, you have to understand, Bella's been this way all her life."

I look at Alice and she looks almost ashamed. "What way would that be, Alice?" My jaw is locked and I can barely contain myself. How dare she speak so lowly of Bella.

"Edward, please, ever since her mom left Bella has always thought it was her fault for her mother leaving. She's always thought Charlie blames her for Renee leaving. When her mom first left Bella told Rose and I that'd she'd never be happy again. Ever since Renee left, Bella's been dealing with some major depression. And when you add a boyfriend on top of that… What did you expect her to do?"

Alice finally finished speaking, "Has she ever gotten any kind of help?"

Alice shakes her head. "Charlie thinks it's a phase but Rose and I know better."

"What if I talk to her?" I say standing up.

Alice holds up her hands to stop me. "Edward, you _must_ be very, very careful how you approach Bella with this situation. I don't want to send her over the edge with this."

I sigh in frustration. "Then what the hell am I supposed to do? She gets distant the moment I try and love her."

Alice comes over to me and takes my hand. "Edward, you have to _make _Bella see that she is beautiful and anyone would love to love her." Alice pauses for a moment, "There are pictures in her living room of her and Renee, and maybe you could bring her up. But don't fucking push her; Renee was a coward and couldn't handle this small town anymore! She left in the middle of the night with her things and left nothing but a note saying 'bye.'"

"I promise," I whisper, squeezing her hand.

Alice sighs, "Alright, now go. You've already kept Bella waiting this long." She smiles and we start walking back together.

**EB*EB***

**BPOV**

It's already 4:30. Where could he be?

Then I finally hear it, the sound of his car. I get all my books out of my bag and pretend to be doing homework. There's a knock on my front door, "Come in!" I yell.

"You know," I can hear the humor in his voice. "That is very dangerous; just letting anyone into your home. And you're injured. Not very smart, Bella."

I smile and glance at him innocently. "Well, I knew it was you," I simply say.

He chuckles once more before sitting next to me on the couch/bed. "Are you really doing homework?"

I shake my head, "No, I was waiting for you." I blush.

He leans forward and kisses me softly. I lean closer and kiss him harder. "Hmm," he hums. "I think we should start on that homework." I groan and he kisses my nose before pulling away fully. "We should study Biology since we had a sub and didn't get to take our test."

I groan again but bring out my bio book from my book bag.

After a good two hours of studying and homework Edward offers to cook dinner. "Sure, but what are you going to cook? I haven't been to the store in forever."

"Uhhh, how about Chinese?" Edward holds up the phone. I laugh but nod all the same.

Once we place our order with China King Edward cleans up a bit around the living room.

"Edward," I nag from the couch. "You don't have to clean up! I can do it later."

He turns to me with a serious look on his face. "Bella, you are crippled. How are you going to clean up?"

I gasp. "You did not just call me a cripple!" I throw my pillow at him. He catches it easily as he laughs.

He throws the pillow to the other side of the couch and keeps straighten up. I roll my eyes and continue to read my novel.

"Hey, Bella? Is your mom?" I look up at him. He's holding a picture of me with Renee at my seventh birthday party.

Shit. "I don't want to talk about her," I whisper.

Edward frowns, "Why not?"

I can already feel the tears welting up in my eyes. "I just don't."

I hear him walk over to me. He gently scoops me up and places me in his lap. I rest my head against his chest and close my eyes.

"You can tell me anything, Bella," he says softly.

"No, you'll leave me."

"Bella, I will never leave you. You're going to have to file a restraining order against me." I feel his chest rumble from his chuckle.

I half smile. "If I tell you, you have to promise you will never tell anyone. Not even Rose and Alice know this, okay?"

Edward nods and I take a deep breath.

"Edward, my mom is in jail…. For beating me.

**EB*EB***

**A/N: Have you guys read that "Fifty Shades of Grey?" It's a fuckawesome trilogy! It's a BDSM kind of thing but it's tasteful. It reminds me of "The Submissive" by Tara Sue Me (It's a fanfic on ). Both stories are must reads! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Even though this is a short chapter it took me quite a while to write this. I really had to think of Bella's story. However, all is not said, there is still more coming. **

I can feel Edward stiffen against me.

"What… How… Bella?" Edward stutters.

I fold my hands and rest them on my lap and close my eyes tight. "My mom is, er, was always a free spirit. At least that's what my dad told me, but she is also very smart. My parents were together but they both knew as soon as the summer after high school ended so would they. My mom was accepted to Yale and she wanted so bad to get out of this small town.

Dad knew he couldn't keep her, even though he loved her so much. She was destined for bigger things. Then around Christmas she found out she was pregnant with me. My dad said she took it really hard. She said her life was over. She lost her scholarship to Yale and her parents basically disowned her. She lost it all; and Charlie trying to be all noble asked her to marry him. I guess she really didn't have anything left, so she married him.

Charlie was obviously ecstatic but he could tell mom wasn't. I think she started hitting me when I was five. I didn't want to go to preschool and she was yanking my arm so hard and told her to stop hurting me. Then she snapped. She turned with her other hand slapped me right across the face…"

I take a deep breath. Edward's shirt is soaked with my tears. "I'm sorry," I mumble, not just meaning the shirt. I shouldn't burden him with my troubles.

Edward shakes his head and pulls me against him again. He kisses my forehead, and then reaches behind us to grab a box of tissues. I blow my nose and wipe my tears away using many tissues.

"Go on, continue," Edward hugs me.

I lay my head back against his chest and continue. "She apologized right after she hit me. She took me home and put ice on it. I think she was more afraid of what Charlie would do instead of worrying about me. She told me that we had to tell dad that I fell because dad would be mad at her if we told him what really happened. So I did.

Then on Thanksgiving I got my best dress all muddy playing outside. It was a big day because mom's parents were finally coming to see me. They had never seen me or my mom since the pregnancy announcement. I remember my mom yelling at me as she dragged me upstairs to change my clothes. She pinched my side so hard it left a huge bruise. She never apologized; she just pushed me down the stairs just in time for her parents to show up.

I think it clicked in her that if she could hit me where no one could see then it wouldn't be a problem. Little things would set her off. If I didn't get an A on my tests or if I didn't clean the house right; she would hit me. She'd do anything she could to hurt me. She'd pinch me, slap me, once she even lit a match and burned me with it.

It went on since I was twelve. Then she had a few too many beers and I guess she forgot herself. She hit me in the face, punched me. She was screaming at me; telling me how I had ruined her life. She told me if I hadn't been born she wouldn't be stuck here. Charlie got home early that day. He saw the whole thing. The next thing I know they were divorced, she was in jail, and we were telling everyone that she had left him…"

I choke out another sob. "The sad thing is that I thought it was normal! I thought all moms and dads hit their kids the same way! She made me believe that! I thought Angela and Jessica were all getting beat when they were at home! It took me so long in therapy to realize it was wrong. She told me this is how all children who are bad are punished. She told me that it's against the rules to talk about it. So I believed her. I mean she was my mom, I had no reason _not_ to believe her."

I can feel Edward's tears drop against my bear shoulder. My tank top is already wet from my own tears.

Edward forces my head up. I finally look at him. His eyes are red and puffy. He shouldn't be crying, not for me.

"Bella, I will never leave you and I will never do anything like that. I'm so sorry for the way I treated you. I'm so ashamed of my behavior. I'm so so sorry, love." Edward hiccups and continues to cry.

I wrap my arms around his neck and burry my head in his neck. "I forgive you. I will always forgive you, Edward."

"You shouldn't have to," He whispered.

I just wrap my arms around him tighter.

**EB*EB***

I'm not sure how long we both sat there but we both pull apart when I hear Charlie clear his throat.

Edward gently places me on the couch again. Edward kisses my cheek and whispers that he'll text me later. He says a quick good-bye to Charlie and rushes out the door. Charlie looks to me with a questioning glance. I give him a forced smile.

I use up the rest of the tissues left in the box. I feel the couch drip signaling Charlie's presence.

"What just happened?" He asks.

I hesitate. I don't want to hurt his feelings but I think I'd hurt him more if I lie. "I… uh, told Edward about Mom."

Charlie frowns, "About how she left?"

"No, what really happened with mom. I'm so sorry, dad but I couldn't lie to him." I start crying again.

He doesn't say anything for a while but wraps his arms around me. "I'm glad you finally told someone."

I pull back from him. "Really?"

"Yeah," he smiles. "You needed someone else to know. It looks like Edward is going to be in your life for a long time so I think it's only right that he knows."

"Thanks dad," I hug him again.

After our little family moment I went back to my homework. Not too long after I started I get a text from Edward.

_Are you okay? Sorry for running out. Didn't want your dad to see me cry. –E_

I snort; Edward is trying to protect his manhood.

_Yeah, I told Charlie I told you. He was actually happy. –B_

_Really? Good. I'm honored that you told me. I love you, Bella. –E_

_I love you too. I need to finish my homework and get into bed. Night. –B_

_Night, love. –E_

**EB*EB***

A whole week has past and the rest of Jessica's friends were coming back today.

I feel two strong arms wrap around me as I put my books away in my locker.

"How's your day been going?" Edward's breath tickles my neck.

"Edward, school hasn't even started!" I laugh.

Edward chuckles and leans against the locker next to mine, looking at me. "Alright, how was your morning?"

"Not so bad. At least I don't have the crutches anymore. I can't wait to get this whole thing off." Carlisle put me in a walking boot yesterday since my toe is completely healed. He told me the whole thing should be off by Thanksgiving.

Edward smiles and comes closer. "I want to come over today. I have a few things I want to talk about."

I panic. "Oh?"

Edward sees my concern, "Its nothing bad Bella." He smirks, "I'm actually kind of excited."

This confuses me even more. "Oh, okay. Charlie won't be home until dinner time. Do you want to stay?"

Edward pulls out his iPhone, "I'm texting Esme right now."

I smile but it falls from my face as soon as I hear the clack of heels heading my way.

Edward hears them too he grabs my hand and tries to pull me away, "Let's go, Bella."

I pull my hand away from his. "I'm tired of running, Edward. If they start harassing me I'll report them."

Edward doesn't say anything but stands by me.

"Bella?" Lauren comes up to me along with all the other girls who held me down.

"Yes?" My voice is strong daring her to do something.

She shifts her weight from side to side. She looks guilty. "We just wanted to say that we're sorry. Jessica made us do all those things. The only reason why any of us were her friends was because she had dirt on us. And now that she's moving away I guess we don't have to worry about it… We're really sorry, Bella. Jessica was, is crazy. I think you should really watch out for her. She even had a voodoo doll of you and Edward."

After Lauren finishes I just stare at the group. "She had dirt on you all?" I ask.

Tanya nods and steps forward. "She made us do some crazy things in middle school and she's got it all on tape or she has pictures. She really did blackmail us into being her friend."

I nod. I knew Jessica was slightly off but never crazy. "I forgive you."

All five one by one hug me. Edward has a smile on his as he watches.

**EB*EB***

The rest of the day goes by smoothly. Edward and I whisper and pass notes during bio. And he sits by me in gym class. He drives us to my house in silence.

We're sitting on my bed/couch.

"So I have two things I want to talk about. First, where are you planning on going to school next year?"

I raise my eyebrows. "I'll probably go to udub. Why?"

Edward smiles brightly. "I just got accepted there."

My eyes widen in surprise. "Oh my gosh!" I launch myself at him. "That's great!" Edward grins and nods while hugging me back. "So what's the other thing?"

Edward pulls back and takes a deep breath. "Bella, I was thinking with your boot coming off during Thanksgiving… I was…" Edward stops talking. This is the first time I've actually seen him blush!

"What is it?" I ask.

He stares at our hands, "I got a package today."

I'm still confused.

"Something that _we_ ordered a while back. And I was wondering if perhaps we could use it soon."

Edward is blushing like nobody's business. He's face is literally as red as a tomato.

And then it hits me.

The _only_ package that _we_ ordered a while back.

Edward has my vibrator. And he wants to use it…

**EB*EB***


	5. Authors Note

Very Important!

Hello readers! I'm very sorry to have been away for soo long. My laptop that I've had for about five years- is dead. The hard drive crashed and I pretty much lost everything.

So with my computer lost I had to get a job and buy one myself. Lol. "Tough Love" and all that. Soo, I am writing this authors note on my new computer!

New computer = new chapters!

It's really killed me not being able to update.

Anyways, I'll be updating very soon!

Thanks for reading!

-LivingVampire


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**EB*EB* BPOV**

"Oh," I whisper. "So you want to… Over Thanksgiving break?" I shift in my seat as I try to picture me having sex with Edward.

Edward grabs my hands and holds them tightly. "Bella, I only bring this up because I wanted to see your reaction. There is no problem with you not being ready. Thanksgiving is next week; I just wanted you to think it over."

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. I know Edward loves me but there's a certain part of him that I don't know- that Dom part. But I want to know that part of him, because I want to know all of him.

"Perhaps we can research it together?" I ask. I glance up at him and find that he's frowning. Did I say something wrong?

"Research?" He pauses and then it clicks. "Bella, I don't really think you're ready for that _side_ of me yet. To be perfectly honest, I don't know if I'm ready to show you that side yet. Maybe when we get married and have our own house and our own playroom…"

My eyes widen, "Marriage, house, playroom?"

Edward smirks, "Do you really think I'm going anywhere? Bella, I'm never letting you get away. I'm afraid you'll have to file a restraining order against me." I feel my eyes tear up. "Oh, love, you are it for me."

"So you were talking about normal sex?" I arch an eyebrow.

He chuckles, "Yes."

I lean closer to him, "Isn't that a bit kinky?"

Edward rests his forehead against mine. "Don't normal people have kinky sex?"

Now it's my turn to smirk. "Are we normal?"

Edward mirrors my expression, "Not in the slightest, but I like us that way."

I pull back to let out a huge laugh. I see Edward smiling just as big. "If I can get you to laugh and smile that way, everyday, I think I will die a happy man."

"I think if I get to wake up next to you every day, I'll be the happiest person. You've made me see that I can be happy," I whisper.

Edward pulls me tight. "You've let me be myself. I've never told anyone about my Dom side. You are the most important thing to me ever." He pulls back and looks at his watch. "I should get home," he turns back to me. "Walk me to my car?"

I nod and push off my bed and make way down the stairs. Edward grabs his coat and I grab Charlie's robe. He bundles up then holds the front door open for me.

Edward starts his car and goes around to his trunk. He pulls out a plain brown box. He comes to stand in front of me and sighs.

"I want you to get comfortable with this first—just by yourself. Because if you see it and use it for the first time with me it'll be awkward. So, explore with it. No one is judging you when you're by yourself. Also, it's waterproof so if you wanted to take a hot bath, it can be brought in there too."

Before I have a chance to say anything, he's gone. I watch him pull out of my drive way, leaving me with this plain brown box.

A plain brown box that hold something so… kinky.

Oh boy.

**EB*EB***

I glance at my watch; Charlie isn't due home for another hour. I take a glance at the "device" at the foot of my bed…like it was going to jump out and eat me. There are only two people I can call.

"HE GAVE YOU WHAT?" They both screamed on the phone.

"I know, but…" I try to state my claim but I'm not what it is.

"Bella," Alice whispers. "Now tell us, are you comfortable with this?"

I pause for a moment and think about Edward and how safe he made me feel. But he also allowed me to explore myself.

"Yes, I really think I am. And I'm glad it's with him," I state. "I know we're young and all. I'm not talking marriage or anything but I don't think I'll ever regret him."

I hear both Rose and Alice sigh in relief.

"Well, I think you should go for it," Rose says. "Maybe I'll get one too!"

We all bust out laughing. "Thanks guys," I whisper.

**EB*EB***

It isn't very big, it's only 5 inches. The dark blue material shimmered in the moonlight. At the bottom of the vibrator is a turning nob. I turn it to the right and it comes to life. The noise itself is quiet and in my hand it's buzzing with power. I turn it just a bit more and it vibrates even stronger…

"Holy cow," I whisper.

Glancing at my watch again and noticing I only have 30 minutes until Charlie gets home I hop into bed. I shove my bottoms down along with my panties.

I buzz the vibrator to life and slowly lower the vibrator to my pussy.

I've never felt such…

"Fuck," I gasp.

Chills spread throughout my entire body. The pleasure is almost over powering. I can't help but gasp even more. Wanting to feel more I reach down and turn up the vibration even more. "Fuck… Fuck… Fuck… FUCK!" Almost as soon as I turn it up I'm fucking floating. When I open my eyes my vision is blurred.

Then I hear Charlie's cruiser pull up in the drive way.

I sit up quickly, shove my new toy under my pillow and spray some perfume on myself and bedroom. I push up my window just a bit just in case. I look into the mirror to check my appearance and make my way down stairs.

"Hey, Bells, how was your day?" Charlie asks while hanging up his hustler and locking up his gun.

"Pretty freaking awesome," I mutter. I move over to the fridge and starting patting out hamburgers.

"Oh yeah?" Charlie asks. He then leans against the table waiting for me to continue.

I turn to him and raise my eyebrows in surprise. "You really want to hear about it?" Charlie takes a seat and folds his hands on top of the table. "Okay then, umm… The girls who beat me up apologized today. They were all being blackmailed by Jessica."

I sneak a peek at Charlie and see his face is red and his eyes are dark. "She was blackmailing them? How?"

I turn back and continue to pat out hamburgers. "She had dirt on every one of them. She made them all be her friends and threaten to turn them in. Whether it be to the police or their parents."

Charlie sighs. "I don't know what to say. I just can't believe someone would blackmail anyone just so they have friends."

"You, of all people should know that people are capable of anything," I whisper. I reach up and grab a big skillet. I eyeball a couple of table spoons of oil into the pan and turn on the heat. I then turn up the oven to bake some fries.

"Yeah, from the people you don't expect it from," he whispers back. I hear the chair slide against the floor. Charlie hugs me tight, "I'm so sorry Bells."

I continue to flip the burgers and plate them with some buns. After I hear Charlie go upstairs to take a shower I brace myself against the counter. I take deep breathes, trying to control my heart rate. And to stop the tears from falling, but I can't help but flash back to that day in the gym.

As soon as the burgers were done and on the table I take out my cell and dial Edward.

"_Hello?" _Even his voice calmed me.

"Hey," I cringed as my voice cracked.

"_Bella? What's wrong?" _

I take another deep breath, "I told Charlie about Jessica."

There was a slight pause, _"I'm proud of you."_

Not the response I was expecting. "I don't understand."

It was his turn to take a deep breath. _"Bella, one of the hardest things for you or anyone is telling someone else what's going on in their lives. You in particular have a really hard time with this. I'm sure Charlie really appreciates you letting him in." _

I can't speak. I've never thought of how Charlie feels when I don't tell him how my day was. Or talk to him at all.

"_Bella?" _

I snap out of it. "Sorry, I just… I've never thought of it like that before."

"_Do you want me to come over?"_

"No, I'll see you tomorrow. I have some pretty awesome news to tell you." I smiled to myself.

"_Awesome news, huh? Sounds kind of naughty."_

I laugh lightly, "I'll tell you about it tomorrow."

Edward groans, _"Alright, until tomorrow, love."_

"Goodnight, Edward," I chuckle.

"_Goodnight."_

And just like that he brightened a very dark chat with my father.

**A/N: Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I can't believe this story is coming to a close. Soon.**

Chapter 6

**BPOV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I smack the snooze button on my alarm clock and stretch out in my bed. I lay there for only a moment before sitting up and turning the alarm clock off. Once I'm off my bed I stretch a bit more, grab my bag of toiletries, and hobble to the bathroom.

The hot shower warms my muscles and farther relaxes me. I reach out of the shower, blindly to grab my loofah; but I find my vibrator instead.

I pause for a moment then put it back into my bag. I give a little shake of my head and continue to wash out the conditioner. I roll my eyes at myself and pull back the shower curtain to get my loofah again. I see my vibrator there again and pause.

"Ugh," I continue to wash my body.

Finally deciding I've been in the shower long enough I get out and get dressed. I blow dry my hair and check my watch. Only thirty minutes until Edward gets here and I haven't eat breakfast. I throw my book bag by the door and pour myself a bowl of cereal.

The doorbell rings 25 minutes later. I place my dirty bowl in the dishwasher and open the door to find a very happy looking Edward.

I smile back and lean down to grab my bag. "Hey," I say simply.

"Hey, beautiful," he smirks and grabs my bag from me. He opens my door to his car and I'm engulfed in the warmth. "So," he continues when he's in the driver's seat. "What's this awesome news?"

Immediately I blush, "Well, you asked me to do something yesterday and I did."

Edward is silent while he's driving. But I know he's trying to think of what he asked me to do yesterday.

Suddenly he gasps. He looks over at me but quickly turns back to the rode. "Bella," he simply says. He glances over at me again. "Did you?" he raises his eyebrows.

I blush farther and nod.

Finally we arrive at school. Edward comes and opens my door again. By the time I'm out the door Edward has me pinned up against his car.

He leans his face down to mine. His minty breath blows across my face. "Did you really?" he asks. I try to look away but he grabs my chin gently forcing me to look at him. "None of that, Bella. Look me in the eyes and tell me, please."

The nice cold air feels so nice against my flamed cheeks. "I used my toy last night," I whisper.

Right before my eyes, Edward's eyes darken immensely. He leaned even closer and brushed his lips against mine. As soon as I answered back with my lips he kissed me harder. Edward slipped his tongue in my mouth rubbing it against mine. I can't hold back the moan that bubbles up inside me.

I wrap one arm around his shoulders and the other locked in his hair. Edward pulls me tight against him and backs us up against his car.

I hear someone clear their throat. We stop kissing but we don't let each other go.

It's Emmett, grinning like a mad clown. "Geez guys, go get a room."

Rose came up and elbowed him in the gut. I giggle and smile at Rose. She winks at me and wraps her arm around Emmett. I didn't even notice Alice and Jasper standing beside us.

"You guys better hurry up and get inside, the warning bell is about to ring." Alice winks at me and drags Jasper in the school.

When they leave I can feel Edward chuckling. "I guess we put on quite a show," he says.

"Oh gosh," I mutter. I drop my head onto his chest and groan.

Edward just laughs more. He gives me a final kiss on my forehead and pulls away. He walks around the car and grabs our book bags from the trunk.

"Let's go, love," he swings an arm around my shoulders before walking into school with me.

**EB*EB***

As soon as the last bell rang I rushed to my locker to gather my things. Edward was right there waiting for me.

"Why in such a rush, love?" Edward leans against the locker next to mine.

Finally having my bag packed I turn towards him. "I want to talk to you about something pretty important. And then depending on our talk, I want you there when I talk to my dad."

Edward looks confused and I can understand why but I don't want to tell him anymore in school.

He nods and we walk out of the school hand and hand.

**EB*EB***

When we enter my house I climb the stairs and drop my book bag next to me desk. Edward does the same and sits on my bed. "Do you want something to drink?" I ask him.

"Water," he mutters.

I quickly make my way down stairs. I fill two glasses of ice water and go back up to my room. I handed him the water, he takes a couple of sips and sets it down on my desk.

"So," he looks at me. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

I pause for a moment trying to think of the words. I take a deep breath and sit next to him on my bed. "I honestly don't know or remember if I jumped or if I slipped. I'm not sure if my mind has blacked it out or if something else. I'm not confident in myself to say that I slipped 100%."

I turn to finally look at him. "And that scares me Edward. The thought of not knowing whether I might have jumped from a cliff! I need help Edward."

Edward hasn't looked at me once. "There's a therapist in Port Angeles and I've already made the appointment."

"So what do you want from me?" he whispers.

"I want you with me, Edward. I want you to stand by me." I feel the tears fill up my eyes.

Then I'm in Edwards arms.

My tears spill over and hug him back.

"I thought you were gonna push me away again," Edward whispers and hugs me tighter.

I let out a sob, "Never again, Edward."

Edward laughs and pulls away. He grips my shoulders and uses his forehead against mine to make me look at him. "We're gonna get through this together."

I nod. He uses his thumbs to wipe away my tears.

All I know is if he's by my side then I can do anything.

**EB*EB***

During Thanksgiving break I went to my first therapy session. Edward waited for me outside in the waiting room. Mrs. Allison sent me home with homework. I had to write what I know.

_What I Know_

_~I know I love my father._

_~I know I love my friends._

_~I know I love Edward._

_~I know I want to have sex with Edward. _

I scratch that last part out. Then I think better of it and write it down on my list again. I almost laugh at the thought of Mrs. Allison reading my last statement. This list of what I know is going to open up a bunch of doors for Mrs. Allison to invade.

Oh well, one topic at a time, I guess.


End file.
